An Ed in the Bush
"An Ed in the Bush" is the first episode from season 4 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds attempt to scare Rolf's Urban Rangers leads to things that go bump in the night. Plot Eddy's trying his hand at Ed-roping but is distracted in his moment of glory by the Urban Rangers who are preparing to go on a camping spree down in the woods. First, of course, though the junior members have to face a mentally grueling uniform inspection and Eddy can't resist the chance to poke fun. Down in the woods the Rangers have soon set up a real home-from-home camp (much of the equipment indeed from Rolf's own home) and are busy with the serious business of pedicures, marshmallow toasting, and of course ghost stories. Eddy decides to liven things up and put the frighteners on the Rangers with some spooky sounds of his own - Jonny and Jimmy are soon quivering but Rolf - aided by a quarter - quickly smells a rat and decides to exact some revenge in kind. The Eds decide to call it a night and go home - but where's Edd? His terrified shrieks suddenly echoing through the trees are more than enough to freak out the other two who run screaming through the wood only to be picked off by a tall dark figure gone feral who's lurking in the undergrowth - retribution Ed-Boys, is nigh. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': Jonny "You have besmirched the code of the Urban Rangers, why if Rolf had a loaf of bread he'd-" ---- *'Rolf': the Eds "It is a shame that you fail with such disgrace at your pitiful attempt at proving your sorry and feeble effort of becoming an Urban Ranger." ---- *'Rolf': Jonny "Ranger Jonny, why have you chosen this day to rupture Rolf's pumpernickel?" ---- *'Jimmy': "I love it when we let loose." ---- *'Ed': on cue at end of 1st sequence "End of first sequence and fade to black." ---- *'Rolf': at Jimmy and Jonny "Urban Rangers! Why must you behave like hens having difficulty laying an egg? Our merrymaking is a time of celebration! You should try to be more like Ranger Plank, who puts the needs of the troop-" zooms past on a vacuum cleaner "-above those of stuffed furniture!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed on the floor "Quit drying your pits, Ed, move it." ---- *'Edd': by the other 2 bashing into him "Home on the range, huh, guys?" ---- *'Rolf': at camp wearing a yoke made of a stick and 2 broth jars "Urban rangers! Rolf has returned victorious! Fresh water for all! Are we having fun yet? Ranger Jonny! Award Rolf the 'get me water I am thirsty' badge." gives the badge to Rolf Rolf: "And here is your 'bring me my badge' badge." ---- *'Eddy': a pose after Edd has complained yet again "What was that?" pause "I think it's the sound of no one caring." pause "Move on out!" ---- *'Rolf': Jonny's belly-button eater story "Rolf may need a diaper as his toes curl with fright!" ---- *'Sarah': Mom says to come out of the closet, Ed; it's been three days now! *'The Eds': in Ed's closet "Belly-button eater! Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Trivia/Goofs *When Double D unplugs the two wires, the "campfire" goes off a few seconds later. This is impossible, because when he unplugged it, the power should have gone instantly out! *Edd says that Eddy took about six minutes to catch Ed, but from the way time was progressing in the episode, as evidenced by how fast the stopwatch was moving, it should have taken longer for Eddy to catch Ed. In addition, when Edd mentions the time it took for Eddy to capture Ed, he says "five minutes and fifty-nine seconds", but from the view of the stopwatch, it should have only been about thirty-two or so seconds along with the thirty minutes. *Rolf removes Jonny's hat at the start of the show, but he has it on moments later without touching it. *Rolf built the fireplace out of a substantial amount of bricks, yet the wagon they brought into the woods would not have been able to hold such and amount, especially if it included that couch and chair. *When Jonny comments on how Jimmy got caught in the tree, Jimmy seems incredibly high up, but much closer to the ground in the scene where Rolf tells Jonny to rescue Jimmy. *During several scenes in this episode, Plank's biggest eye changes from the left to the right. *''Running gag'': The Eds yelling out "BELLY BUTTON EATER!". *The plot is similar to The Blair Witch Project. The Eds quote the three students who got lost in a forest in The Blair Witch Project, and Rolf quotes the Blair Witch as the Belly Button Eater. This is the first episode whose plot is similar to The Blair Witch Project, the second being "An Ed is Born." *Apparently, the Eds have been in Ed's closet for 3 days. Another "very sticky" situation at the ending of the episode, the most common running gag. *Jonny claims he has a natural sense of hanging out. *This episode marks the third appearance of the Urban Rangers; the first was in "Oath to an Ed" and the second in "To Sir with Ed". *Kevin and Nazz don't make an appearance in this episode. *Strangely, no scams take place in this episode. *Fourth Wall Break: When the first sequence ends, Ed states it, saying, "End of first sequence and fade to black", which it does. *The Urban Ranger salute is also the sign for "loser". *When night falls, you can see the factory below the moon. Ed in the Bush Ed in the Bush Category:Episodes with no scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks